Colorful Skies(reflecting in our eyes)
by Soniana252
Summary: Dogs are scared of fireworks. Bitzer is a dog, so Shaun has to be a good friend.


Mossingham was a relatively small town. It had all the basic places one could ask for, but was also always receiving new things that little by little showed its growth.

Something called 'fireworks' was the current new thing. The local newspaper had that word big in the front page and a black picture with lots of colourful dots on it. Nothing impressing if Shaun was honest, so he didn't understand the interested _'oooh'_ the Farmer released when he got to read the paper after saving it from Shirley's munching.

A few nights later that reaction made sense, because right after that big 'boom' that set the flock in a running panic through every corner of the barn, Shaun got to experience one of the most beautiful views that he could expect from the usually-calm sky.

Don't get him wrong, stars were nice, more so in a place where there were no other lights to dull them, but _this_, this was another thing for him.

Red, blue, green, yellow, all the colours he could recall were tinting the dark of the night, shyly climbing from the bottom and then exploding big and loudly in the tallest part with different sizes and combinations that ended by falling apart in the form of delicate sparkles, only to come back with an even louder explosion.

Shaun watched from the barn's door with pure amazement how these things changed the sky at their liking as if this was their canvas, grinning excitedly when another 'boom'(which he decided was his favorite part) made a thrilling sensation travel from his ears to the rest of his body.

The bleat he sent the flock to tell them it was safe, that they _needed _to see this, must've showed his joy, because seconds later they were all outside, mouths agape and releasing '_ooh'_s and '_aaah_'s that showed their awe. 

The next morning Shaun found himself stealing the newspaper from the recycle bin with investigation purposes. In one sitting and with a couple vegetables he had burrowed as a snack, the leader of the flock could discover that, as a lot of cool things, these 'fireworks' were human creation, and they liked to use them in special occasions to celebrate. Shaun told the flock, the pigs overheard, and soon the news that they would be able to see those pretty lights again had every animal in the farm happy and waiting for the next show.

Every animal but Bitzer. 

The fact that he hadn't left the Farmer's house in all night, which meant he got permission to sleep there, was odd enough, but his attitude the morning after had been even more strange. Paranoic tendencies to look at his sides and flinch at the slightest sounds could resume it, but nothing that the Farmer patting his head with a smile(that somehow looked concerned and amused at the same time) hadn't been able to fix so...nothing to worry about?

Shaun had been almost convinced of that, until that dropping the casual question of _'Did you see it last night?'_ got Bitzer turn as stiff as a rock. It had been a second, a quick and gone in a flash second, where had Shaun spotted a frigthened look in the dog's eyes right before it quickly shifted into a frown, a shock of his head and then a whistle making the sheep go away.

Though his initial reaction had been to look offended, that day Shaun couldn't help but feel that maybethere _was_ something to worry about.

-

The second time the sky got turned into a dance of glowing colours and sparkles, it was New Year's Eve, and each inhabitant of the farm was celebrating on their own unique ways. Pigs improvising a feast only for themselves in the pigsty, the flock bleating their cheers in the barn, and Bitzer was with the Farmer and Pidsley in the farmhouse. Shaun had been particularly excited, having prepared a pair of binoculars to observe the fireworks closely. And what a great idea it was! Mossingham's people outdid themselves this time and he could see it as clear as water during the show but...for some reason, after the first minutes he found himself directing his gaze through the object towards the farmhouse instead.

The Farmer could be spotted watching the show from his window along with Pidsley, yet Bitzer was nowhere to be seen. By looking a bit longer Shaun could notice that the man kept turning his head at the room once in a while, his initial exited manner slowly going away as doubt took its place. Whatever the Farmer was looking at, it was getting Pidsley to make that one face he did when Bitzer was getting more attention than him.

Shaun didn't know what drove the man to close the window and go back inside when the show was still going, neither did he got why he himself hadn't been able to focus on the fireworks even with the cheers of his family echoing around his ears that night.

As expected, the morning after had been the same as last time. A Bitzer more paranoic than usual, questions about it avoided through rude behaviour, and the doubts in Shaun's mind becoming more difficult to ignore. The Farmer's dog-training books didn't mention anything about the topic, and the sheep knew his hooves would make the task of searching for answer in the man's phone a lost cause, so when those two words he had been looking for so much appeared underlined in the once more stolen newspaper a couple months later, Shaun had been relieved of finally having an answer.

_Dogs were scared of fireworks._

That was what the small article placed under the one announcing a fair to celebrate Mossingham's anniversary said. Besides of explaining that it was due to their sensitive ears, the text gave some tips of what to do to calm them down and had a small drawing of a dog covering its ears from the explosions above him helping to settle the idea; which Shaun could only arch a brow at because, why fear fireworks? They were cool and only brought joy to the farm.

The Farmer looked pretty happy with the news at least, making calls to some friends of his and having Bitzer help gather old stuff from his house, all to end explaining with the retrieved newspaper and a notepad with lots of money signs scribbled on it that the fair was a good opportunity to sell stuff.

Now, even if quite grounchy, the Farmer was a good man nonetheless, and had been thoughtful enough to point the article talking about dogs to ask Bitzer if he'll be okay. 'Oblivious' was another word that described him, because even though Bitzer's confident gestures telling that he could handle the farm just fine on his own that night were obvious lies, the pact ended being settled.

-

In the blink of an eye, the expected night came, and with the Farmer gone the flock had decided to set themselves in the middle of the field to watch the fireworks in all their glory. Blankets and a picnic basket filled with midnight snacks soon attracted the attention of the other animals, and minutes before the show began the field was already having each corner occupied by pigs, chickens, rabbits and even Pidsley the cat ready to look for it.

And again, Bitzer was nowhere to be seen.

Shaun could easily guess the reason by now, as well as the sheepdog's whereabouts, so what question was left to answer then? The 'how to convince Bitzer to join them' one, which Shaun had already thought of of course; not only because he expected the flock to wonder where he was, but because he genuinely wanted Bitzer to be part of the fun this year. It wasn't nice not being able to enjoy something so cool because of fear, and as he mentioned, Shaun was 100% sure he had the solution to that right on his hooves.

He had been confident on that when he borrowed those soundproof earmuffs from the tractor moments before, and that feeling didn't go away even when he decided to look for Bitzer instead when it was becoming obvious that he wasn't leaving the house any sooner.

The entire place was dark when Shaun entered, the only light being the dim one of a lamp in the living room where the sheepdog was already looking confused at the event going out outside the window.

Between explanations and promises that they'll _definitely_ go to sleep once the show is over, the 'convincing' part ended being even more difficult than expected. He may have got Bitzer to raise an ear at the mention of the biscuits Timmy's mom packed for him thiking he would be there, but the shakes of head and general defensive manner were making obvious that the sheepdog wasn't planning to give a yes at any moment.

Right when Shaun was about to propose the earmuffs as a last resource before deciding to let him be, the first firing noise echoed in the sky, followed by a yelp and the lights going off due to a desperate dog running away.

Shaun could just blink at how quickly his friend ended taking refuge behind the comfy chair in the corner, glancing for a moment at the coloured sky before all his focus went to avoid tripping with the fallen lamp(or anything for that matter) as he got closer to the hiding spot.

The curious, if not confused, bleat he was going to give got trapped in his throat when he poked his head behind the sofa. Bitzer was curled up there, face and knees on the floor and his paws pressing hardly against his ears. If the tail between his legs wasn't enough signal, the shivers and whimpers had to make the fact that he was scared excessively obvious.

Shaun's frown got stuck between concern and confusion— He...was his fear really _that_ bad? 

Well, yes apparently, Shaun just still had problems wrapping up around the idea of _why_ did he fear them to the point of doing that. What was so bad about fireworks?

Rising an unsure hoof in an attempt to do a comforting gesture, the sheep noticed the object meant to fix the problem was still awaiting on his hooves, and the memory of the article he read back then made him glance upwards and smile as if he just forgot something obvious— Sensitive ears, _duh._

Bitzer was a dog of the countryside, there was nearly no sound there and that mixed with his guardian duties made him not like loud sounds at all. He was jumpy for that reason, what else did Shaun expect would happen with this?

The earmuffs got to be easily put once Bitzer released his ears at the sudden contact, blinking confused both at the sudden drop of noise and at the sheep knelt in front of him, smiling naively as if everything was just fine(which was not). As Shaun got up, he quickly gestured for the sheepdog to do the same and follow him, bleating excitedly as he got closer to the window even though the sound probably wouldn't reach the other ears.

Bitzer didn't really want to leave his safe place, the explosions may sound less deafening with the object over his ears now, but he still knew they were there, making him flinch against his will a bit at hearing the most noticeable ones. He didn't understand why Shaun looked so calm then, why he walked towards the window so casually when there was something obviously bad going on outside.

And though Bitzer forced himself to leave because: he was a sheepdog! He wasn't supposed to hide when there were animals to protect! And a Shaun to scold for walking right into the danger! Deep down he knew it was because the idea of being left alone just seemed too...he wasn't liking it, not right now.

When Bitzer got close, having that one face he did when he was going to scold someone, Shaun still kept the smile on his face, looking calm but actually being exited at what he was going to pull off. Mid-bark/mid-raised finger, the sheepdog got interrupted by a curtain being moved away and a window opening. Though the headphones were doing a good job to hide the sound, once more the sheepdog had to flinch when the explosions became a bit more noticeable.

Shaun bleated eagerly, gesturing to the window to invite his friend to see the show. Bitzer didn't move at first, entire manner tense and his fingers drumming against each other showing nervousness. With a last glance to his safe spot behind the sofa, the sheepdog took a deep breath and got close to the window trying to appear confident.

Shaun smiled, brightly and satisfied when Bitzer opened his mouth in awe, his paws unconsciously going to lean on the window's frame as he observed the changing sky. Just like Shaun suspected, this was probably the first time his friend actually saw the fireworks.

With his plan considered a success, Shaun went to lean his arms on the frame next to Bitzer, looking at the sky and grinning when the biggest ones sounded louder than the rest(yep, still his favourite part). It seemed that just a little push was needed to get Bitzer to understand that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Everything seemed to be alright for a moment, with both of them observing the show in silence as the sounds of amazement from the animals outside accompanied the explosions. Shaun, too immersed on the sight, didn't notice that the dog beside him had stopped watching them at some moment, but he _did_ notice when Bitzer left his spot on the window to go lean on the wall. His confused bleat when he saw Bitzer slid his back until he was sitting, may had not been heard but the arched brow that got caught by the dog received a shook of his head, and a dry gulp as an answer.

Bitzer bought his knees close, his shivering paw holding onto his chest at noticing he was breathing faster than normal— Those pretty lights, if they were the ones making those sounds, he didn't like them. He couldn't explain why, he just _didn't;_ didn't like how loud they were, how he couldn't make them stop, and he definitely didn't like that the Farmer wasn't there with him like the other times.

Shaun's arched brow slowly turned into concern at seeing how...terrified Bitzer looked. Guilt started forming up— He just screwed up badly, didn't he?

Well yes, of course he did, the problem was right in front of him and it looked worse.

But as every time he screwed up, Shaun didn't do it on purpose, didn't intend for things to go the wrong way _at all. _He just thought the best plan would be to help Bitzer overcome his fear. The fireworks happened every year, and if they happened every year that meant the sheepdog suffered in each one. That sounded easy to fix in Shaun's head: by just showing Bitzer the lights and how cool they were, he thought the fear would disappear and things would be okay, that a little support was needed to reach that.

But it looked like that was not the support Bitzer needed.

Looking at the colourful firmament once more, Shaun found himself imitating the Farmer's actions from months ago and closing the window. He stood beside Bitzer, bleating softly and giving him a few pats of the back, but the sheepdog seemed too ocupied trying to calm himself down to pay attention.

Shaun tried to think of something. He really couldn't do that much, the fireworks probably still had a few minutes left, and pats on the back for those minutes wouldn't do anything to make the situation more bearable. He wished he had read the tips from that article with more attention. What did the Farmer do when this happened anyway?

Suddenly a memory, distant but dear to him, of a storm and scared baby animals cuddling against a young Farmer looking for protection came to Shaun's mind, and the idea of what he could do drove him to go grab one of the scattered pillows near the sofa.

Sitting beside the dog, Shaun placed the pillow on his lap, bleated softly to Bitzer, and waved a hoof in front of his face at remembering he couldn't hear him. The panicked look of Bitzer somehow was able to show confusion when Shaun patted the pillow, another bleat leaving even though only the sheep could hear it. Shaun simply shrugged, already knowing his own smile looked dubious himself— There was literally no way he could ask Bitzer this without sounding awkward, but hey, if he didn't want to he'll just tell him.

After a moment of contemplating the pillow, and another explosion making him flinch, Bitzer decided to comply and go to rest his head there, his hat falling off. The headphones were on the way, so his only option was to lie on his back, his crossed arms and confused expression making obvious how he felt about all that.

After a moment of contemplating the pillow, and another explosion making him flinch, Bitzer decided to comply and go to rest his head there, his hat falling off. The headphones were on the way, so his only option was to lie on his back, his crossed arms and odd expression making obvious his undewilmendert with the situation. Bitzer asked his doubts in a single, soft bark.

As an answer, Shaun sent one of his hooves to softly stroke the sheepdog's head, a small smile appearing when Bitzer's initial shock quickly got replaced by his eyes fluttering close and a tail softly waggling against the floor. The sight of him practically melting on the pillow got Shaun to shake his head with amusement— _D__ogs.  
_  
Just like playing fetch, petting was a good method to get Bitzer distracted as long as needed. However, as curious as Shaun had been to try it, he always preferred to stick with the first option for several reasons. When humans did it was one thing, but between animals...well, it depended, Shirley didn't mind, but Bitzer probably was more picky about who could do it.

Shaun leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing relaxed through his nose at the sound of muffled explosions and soft breathing mixing harmoniously in the silence of the room- Yeah, this was nice, nostalgic in a way. Like those times of his shaky-lamb days when after doing something reckless that ended wrong they knew they could run to the Farmer's arms for comforting pets and protection. They came a long way now and didn't need it anymore, but in a certain way, the Farmer's presence kept being a comforting one in cases like this; someone whom no matter what, you could always feel that everything was alright as long as you were with them. 

It was for that same reason that his friend situation seemed more serious now. Without the man there in such a moment, the only thing that could make the fireworks experience at least a bit more bearable for Bitzer was gone, leaving him alone and having to bear with everything with just his paws and a hiding spot behind the sofa barely being of help, all while everyone were happily celebrating outside.

A sour flavour set on the back Shaun's mouth at that thought, and his stroking on the short hair unconciously became less lazy.— He didn't know what the Farmer did in these nights to calm Bitzer, but he hoped he was being of help like this, that imitating what the Farmer used to do when they were babies had the same effect that it had on them back then.

It was working on him at least, and Shaun wasn't the one resting on a lap here. He couldn't be blamed, the room was dark, cosy and completely in silence besides of the breating sounds indicating you were not alone. It was the ambient he related to sleeping in the barn.

Hold it. _Silence?_

Though a bit heavier than usual, Shaun's eyes snapped open at the realization. He tilted his head and raised an ear to listen further and nope, no sounds at all besides of the insistent hooting of an owl in the distance and some animals returning to their respective zones. Shaun looked down at Bitzer to notice he hadn't opened his eyes yet, as if he hadnt noticed the fireworks ended either.

The sheep's petting stopped, but Bitzer didn't seem to react to that, _to anything._— Was he asleep? On his lap? He looked peaceful enough to be.

_Too peaceful _actually_. _This looked like an oddly good opportunity to pull something off, but what?

Shaun looked at his hoof taking a break on Bitzer's head and narrowed his eyes.— He...had always been kind of curious about the whole 'dogs kicking their legs when you scratch them' thing...

Slowly, Shaun's hoof went to scratch that so-called spot behind the sheepdog's ear, tilting hs head at noticing that Bitzer reacted by squeezing his eyes a bit. The sheep did it with more enthusiasm, and chuckled at seeing that indeed, the dog's leg started twitching a bit.

Okay, he had his fun already. Rise and shine!— With a poke to the mutt's big nose Bitzer was already sittingt and looking at his sides for danger, ready to jump at it like the good guardian dog he was. When he noticed Shaun, he stayed doubtful for a moment about if he should drop his guard or not, but ended doing that anyways. The sheep smiled amused and pointed at his own ears with a bleat that Bitzer couldn't hear. Touching his own head with a confused frown, the sheepdog noticed he still had those earmuffs on, and was quick to take them off to look at his sides. Those loud sounds were gone, _things were fine again._ With a relieved sigh, he passed a paw through his face to wake himself up. 

Shaun nodded and put the pillow aside, instantly getting up to stretch his body.— The thing of a moment ago was nice and all, but his legs were starting to feel numb and Bitzer drooled in his sleep so yeah, enough for now.— With a questioning bleat, a thumbs up and an extended hoof to help Bitzer get up, he asked the sheepdog if things were alright. Bitzer didn't answer for a moment, occupying his paws to dust himself as if he was not sure what to answer. Finally, he settled for nodding and doing a vague thumbs up, which Shaun couldn't really believe after having seen the way the sheepdog's mouth twitched in discomfort.

Shaun put a hand under his chin to think, his legs unconsciously starting to walk to no where in particular.— What was left to do now? What other good ways were to help dogs stay calm?

The sheepdog stood there, paws fidgeting as he watched how Shaun for some reason was walking towards the door without a word, and then looked around the dark room. He had been begging for the house to be this quiet minutes prior, then why now that it was as quiet as he had wished, he didn't feel safe? That the chaotic noises could appear out of nowhere at any minute...?

At seeing the figure of Shaun getting more and far away, his paws walked on their own. Shaun couldn't leave him alone! Not now!

Shaun stopped in the middle of the hallway in time to hear the sound of paws quickly following his steps. He frowned thoughtful at the floor— The flock was probably wondering where he was, but even if the dog didn't say it, he doubted Bitzer wanted to be left alone after all that. The Farmer would come back in a few hours, it was no big deal to wait there until he came back(he could stay past his sleeping time!), he only needed an excuse to hang around until that time.

His eyes widened, followed by a mischievous expression when a good idea appeared on his head. Placing his hooves behind his back, Shaun whistled his famous _'I'm not doing anything bad, noo...'_ tone and started walking towards the kitchen. Once in there, he was quick to delve himself into the contents of the fridge. Bitzer entered the room to find a sheep with arms full of bread, condiments and other things smiling sheepishly at him. To the received crossed arms, Shaun went to place all the ingredients over the counter. He bleated, then lifted a loaf of bread and a knife covered in mayonnaise— Did Bitzer want a sandwich?

At such proposition the only thing Bitzer could do was narrow his eyes and lean his back on the door frame as a soft growl left him . Shaun was inviting him to have a midnight snack, on the Farmer's kitchen, with the Farmer's food _and_ past his sleeping hours. On._His_._**Face!**_

Protocol would call for him to stop Shaun on the spot and send him back to the barn to avoid the bad habit of eating at incorrect hours from forming up. Yes, that was what he should be doing, following protocol and then wait for the Farmer to come back...alone...on his own...with no one there...

At the feeling of uneasiness climbing through him again, Bitzer shook his head to Shaun's question and looked away— He may turn a blind eye for this only occasion, but that didn't mean he'll be part of this crime! Shaun won't drag him into his alluring tricks this time. Nope._ No, sir._

Several minutes later both animals had their respective half-eaten sandwich in hand being moved around as the current topic was reaching its most important part. Their mid-night philosophy wasn't able to have a proper end when the Farmer's truck could be heard getting near. With fast hooves and paws both Shaun and Bitzer swallowed the remaining food and stored the ingredients on their place before Shaun had to leave(literally, by jumping out the window and nearly knocking down Pidsley who was returning from his nightly escapade in the process).

Shaun fell asleep on the first bed he reached in the barn with a full tummy and the feeling that he had been of help somehow.

None of the previous night's event were mentioned the next day, but judging by the good mood of the Farmer and the amount of snack boxes Bitzer was carrying around, the sales on the fair went well. Shaun wasn't expecting any of that to reach his hooves, since the sheepdog wasn't known for being a fan of sharing, so it really was a surprise to see Bitzer actually handling one to him. The sheepdog came and left without another word, but Shaun smiled knowing it was his way to say thanks. 

Bitzer's jumpiness was less noticeable that morning, Shaun felt good thinking it was because of the earmuffs, and hoped that idea would be of help on the upcoming years. It still was the farmer's job to take care of Bitzer on those days, but if any other time the human wasn't able to, Bitzer knew he could count on him to be there.


End file.
